I Hurt You Because I Don't Know How To Love You
by The Angel's Devil
Summary: She has to get away from Kol. Elena has to get away from Klaus. Her brother lives in Forks, the Mikaelson Brothers will never find them there... They hope. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Twilight and/or The Vampire Diaries. I DO own my OC.


A/N: Okay, so this is my first crossover, I hope you enjoy it!

**Set when Stefan is a Ripper.**

Me, Damon, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie were in the living room of the Salvatore boarding house. Damon was sitting next to Elena, I was sitting on the arm of a chair next to Caroline and bonnie was pacing in front of the fireplace. Damon and Elena looked uncomfortable; their eyes always looking around the room. Caroline was looking worried; her hands kept tapping her legs. Bonnie's expression was emotionless but underneath everyone could tell she was stressed.

"Okay, so let's get this straight. Stefan is a psycho, Klaus is after Elena and Kol is after Hannah?" Damon asked.

"Yes, Damon, we have been over this for the past half an hour!" Caroline was getting frustrated. Damon put up his hands in surrender and Elena glared at him.

"Can I suggest something?" I asked, I haven't seen my brother in a while and when we were younger he would help comfort me with my nightmares. The only problem was my nightmares weren't normal; Kol was always in them, controlling them. I was his prey.

"If it is a stupid suggestion, I will take you to the Mikaelson house myself" Damon threatened as Caroline hissed at him and Elena's glare intensified. Bonnie was still stood by the fireplace, Emotionless.

"Well I was thinking that me and Elena could go to Forks. You know to kind of hideaway from Klaus and Kol" Damon raised an eyebrow. Caroline clapped her hands together and Elena smiled sympathetically at me. She knew of my nightmares, well so does everyone. I look more tired now and I am so scared to be on my own, even in the day. At night I will not go out. Full stop.

"No. No. No. No and did I mention… No?" Damon's sarcastic comments were getting on my nerves. Bonnie looked at me.

"That just might work" I felt a small smile tug at my lips, Damon raised his finger.

"So who is going to look after them in this great master plan that you agree with witchy?" Bonnie glared at Damon and then looked back at me; I then felt three more pairs of eyes looking at me.

"Um… well… I have a brother who lives in La Push which isn't too far away from Forks" Damon laughed and everyone looked at him, confused.

"Who in there're right mind calls a town La Push? Are there cliffs there?"

"Yeah?" Damon laughed again. Wow that was one bad joke.

"Right, well, let's go pack!" Caroline squealed at Elena and me as she dragged us up the stairs.

**Third POV**

Hannah and Elena sat on Hannah's bed while Caroline was sorting through Hannah's clothes; tops, shirts, jeans were flying in the air. Hannah was getting nervous, she wanted to see her brother but she didn't want to see him for this reason. Soon Caroline had packed everything of Hannah's and Elena's.

They were both saying goodbye to friends and family. Elena held Jeremy the longest while Hannah hugged Caroline the longest. Their suitcases were put in the trunk and they were off; waving to the people they left behind. What they didn't realize is that Damon was secretly hiding in the backseat. When both girls were getting close to the airport, Elena looked in the rear-view mirror and noticed something moving, ever so slightly. There was a leather jacket covering the moving object, Elena carefully removed the jacket; Damon could hear her heart racing as Hannah looked back to glimpse at what Elena was doing. Hannah was trying to concentrate on the road but couldn't. She ended up pulling over. The car came to a gentle stop. Hannah looked back; her full attention was on this jacket. Elena removed the jacket, exposing the person underneath. Both girls looked stunned as Damon lifted his head up and sat fully on the seat.

"About time, it is very uncomfortable in that position you know" Damon smirked; Hannah sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Oh my God Damon, what the hell are you doing here?" Elena asked, she felt anger surge through her blood.

"Well did you really think I would let you go to Forks on your own? You could get La Pushed off of a cliff" Damon motioned for Hannah to continue to drive. The girls looked at each other and sighed. Hannah started up the car again and drove the rest of the way to the airport. They put their baggage in and sat on the plane. Damon had compelled the staff that he was already on the system and that he had a ticket and he didn't need a passport. Hannah fell asleep on the plane whilst Damon and Elena talked about the kiss that they both shared. Once off the plane, Hannah woke up and the three of them caught a Taxi. The Taxi driver only dropped them off by the sign but Damon compelled him to take them to the beach. Hannah couldn't exactly remember where her brother's house was. She knew he used to hang around with Sam Uley; he lived in a red barn-like house. Hannah liked to feel the sand between her toes; it reminded her of when she would play with her brother and his friends. She missed those times. Damon and Elena sat on a rock and watched the sea while Hannah sat in the sand and thought about Kol, Klaus and Stefan, she thought about all the problems that Elena, her, Stefan and Damon had been through; the tomb vampires, Katherine, Elijah even though Hannah didn't see anything wrong with Elijah, he was the most respectful, he was probably one of the nicest but Hannah thought back to when he beheaded Trevor. Elijah believes in rules, break the rules and you get punished.

"Hey, you okay there?" That snapped her out of her thoughts. Hannah looked over to the voice. A buff seventeen year old, maybe, walked over to her.

"I'm Jacob Black." He introduced himself. No. No way. She hardly recognised him anymore, he had cut his hair and his face had definitely matured.

"Wow, you've changed a lot, Jakey!" Jake's eyes widened as he finally knew who Hannah was. Damn. His sister was hot.

"Hannah?" Elena called; Hannah motioned for her and Damon to come over. Damon cringed but followed Elena as she climbed down the rock. Jake's friend's stared at Hannah; they hadn't realized that they all had once been best friends. The one with his fringe swept to the side, he had a baby face, gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. He walked over to Jacob.

Elena stood by Hannah as Damon awkwardly stood behind them both, Embry stood by Jake as he finally recognised Hannah's features.

"Hannah?" Embry breathed.

"Hey Embry" Hannah answered with a smile.

"Hey, Dog, Listen." A growl erupted from Jake and Embry as Damon stepped forward in front of Elena and Hannah.

"Damon" Elena warned.

"You remember what happened last time you insulted someone?" Damon ignored her. Jake and Embry began to shake; Elena and Hannah stepped back.

"If you know what is best for you then you will stay away from them. Oh and tell your little doggy friends that as well" Elena and Hannah looked at each other; sharing worried glances, they both didn't know what was going on but Hannah caught on, she had no idea that they were wolves but… that meant her brother was a wolf. Jake and Embry had now phased at this point. Animalistic growls came from the pair and then a howl, soon all of Jake's friends had phased and Hannah's eyes went wide.

"Tell me again how you knew they were wolves?" She asked.

"Well, they smell like wet dog, it is really disgusting" one wolf joined the pack and one man, about late twenties walked to Damon and stopped right in front of his face.

"What do you think you are doing on our land?" He asked.

"Sightseeing" Damon commented sarcastically.

"We have a deal with you cold ones th-"Damon cut him off

"Whoa, hey, do I look like a sparkly fairy to you?" Damon's eyes began turning black and Hannah noticed.

"Damon" she warned but Damon ignored her.

"I am a _real _vampire. I burn in the sun, not sparkle like a princess" the leader frowned and Hannah pushed Damon behind her.

"Sam, listen I just want to find my brother, okay?" one wolf trotted off and came back as her brother.

"Paul"

"Jesus, Hannah, what kind of trouble have you got yourself into?"

A/N: Please Review...*Gets on knees* PLEASE!


End file.
